Akio
Akio is a chunin level shinobi from Sunagakure. He was born in Konohagakure, but with the death if his mother and his father's increasingly violent tendencies, he ran away to Suna at the age of 7, taking his 4 year old sister with him as well. As of now he is an accomplished shinobi along with his sister. He currently resides within the village with his sister, Hana. Background Akio was born on 10 July to the head of the Hyuga clan and his wife. From the moment of his birth onward he was their pride and joy and was treated like a prince. His father was incredibly proud if him and, due to the nature of Akio's Byakugan, would often boast of his child's abilities. From the moment he was able to stand he was instructed in chakra control and the basics of the Gentle Fist. What's more he seemed to possess exceptional intelligence. For the first 3 years of his life everything was perfect. However everything was about to change with the birth of Hana, his little sister. When it was first revealed that his wife was pregnant again the clan head was overcome with joy, even more so when it was revealed that the baby was expected to be female. However the mother died during the birth, with the infant nearly dying as well. Appearance Akio retains most of the features that are characteristic of the Hyuga clan. He has black hair that was originally down to his waist, in the custom of his clan. However after fleeing, he has cut it back so it is shoulder height. He retains the standard white irises of the Hyuga clan, however, they are more distinct than that of his kin. This is due to his "focused" Byakugan. He possesses a slight build, as a result of the Gentle Fist fighting style. As strength is not required for it to be skillfully employed, Akio never sought to build up his build, and therefore, strength. Personality Abilities Ninjutsu Byakugan It was revealed after his birth through some examinations that his Byakugan was almost identical to that of Kaguya, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths. As a result his Byakugan varies from the rest of the Hyuga clan's. His eyes are more defined and retain a hint of their natural colour, and, although they turn white when activated, the veins do not stand out as prominently as the rest of his clan. His eyes are also stronger than usual for his clan. The range of his sight is increased three-fold and the blind spot is smaller so a senbon can barely travel down it. The final advantage is that he is able to make use of genjutsu through his Byakugan. Not only that, but his is able to use his Byakugan to drastically increase the range of his genjustu. However with this power comes a plethora of weaknesses. The main weakness is the amount of strain put on the eyes. The reason his veins do not stand out is the fact that the extra blood and chakra required, rather than being put through the veins on his forehead, is acquired by a faster rate of his heart beat. However, after long periods of time his heart beats so rapidly his capillaries and arterioles are liable to burst, not only obstructing his vision but causing a lot of discomfort to Akio. As such, it can be up to four days to fully recover after his eyes have been pushed to that point.